Poison And Wine
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: Draco's one statement changes everything. Will things between him and his wife go back to normal? One shot based on 'Posion and Wine' by Civil Wars.


**A/N: HEY THERE :D**

**THIS HAPPENS TO BE A REALLY RANDOM DRAMIONE IN MY MIND, SO I DECIDED TO POUR IT DOWN :)**

**HOPE YOU LIKE TE THEME AND LET'S HOPE YOU LOVE THE SONG 'Poison and Wine' WHICH I DON'T OWN ;)**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

She stood in front of her full length mirror as her hand lovingly caressed her five month old pregnant belly. Salty tears steamed down her face as she silently wept under the moonlit room. It was an hour past midnight and he didn't return. The very same morning he was the same old person from her past and not from her present who she hated more than herself. He was her sworn enemy once. But now, he was her loving husband and the father of her baby who had decided to change the sides afTER learning the gender of his baby the very same morning. She wanted him to come back so that she could sleep in his arms, without any fear; in peace. But it seemed to become a dream for her. She still couldn't believe that he was against a girl child. That girl child who was made out of love. That girl child she always wanted to be her daddy's girl. But her dreams seemed to look shattered after his atrocious behaviour after her monthly check up earlier that morning. She cried harder and finally decided to go to bed. Yet, her eyes didn't shut in order to wait for her husband to return.

* * *

_You only know what I want you to_

_I know everything you don't want me to_

* * *

He returned with a look of realisation on his face and found his wife sleeping soundlessly on their bed. He raked his fingers through his messy blonde locks and kicked off his shoes. His eyes intently gazed his wife as she took steady breaths and found her hand resting on her bulging belly. He knew he overreacted that morning, and hurt her feelings, her heart, her expectations, her dreams. Guilt downed over him when she shifted and her body faced his side. He could trace the tear stains over her face, and her lovely cheeks. How much he wanted his baby to look like her and it was when he realise that he always wanted a baby girl who looked like her mother. The answers lay before him for ages and he was blind enough to not see them. He had to make it up to her, and above all, his unborn daughter, whom he had started to love after his realisation. He decided to lie down on the bed, next to his wife and baby girl as he intently admired the woman sleeping next to him. His hands couldn't resist to touch her cheek, when her chocolate brown orbs met his silver ones.

* * *

_Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine_

_You think your dreams are the same as mine_

* * *

"I am sorry love." He murmured when tears started to refill her eyes. "I really am sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking."

She audibly cried when her husband took her in his arms. He had never intended to make her cry after their school days. And today, he felt regret and shame for his reaction and behaviour with her. His eyes couldn't help but invited tears into them.

"I-" he started again "I am such a bad person. More over a really bad father." He cried into her hair. "I can't be- I am like my father."

"You aren't Draco." She said softly in her quivering voice. "You would make an amazing daddy."

"No 'Mione. I am bad. I wanted a boy and I just said rubbish when we learnt that we are going to have a baby girl. I don't know what came over me. And I blamed everything on you. I shouldn't have done that. I-"

"Stop apologising." She said hugging him closer.

"I have to. I need to." He said as their eyes met. "And my princess needs it the most. She needs my apology."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he lowered himself to her bulging belly and gave it a loving kiss. He did everything to apologise to his baby girl in her mummy's tummy. From showering his wife's stomach with kisses to hugging the stomach closer to him. It was when he felt a kick against his nose.

The wife chuckled and said "She accepts your apology."

"I know she does." He murmured against her stomach and placed a last kiss. "I love you princess." He said and then kissed his wife with all the passion and love he had for her. Their tongues danced in sync while their hands massaged their curves. It was when they broke away and brown bore into grey.

"I love you Hermione." He said and kissed her again. "And I'm sorry."

"I love you too." She replied. "And you are not your father. You are the Draco I love and your baby girl loves you too."

He hugged her closer and gave a kiss on her temple. "I know she does."

* * *

_ Oh I don't love you but I always will_

_I always will_

* * *

It was almost after four months when he found himself playing with the most beautiful baby girl in his arms. Her huge brown eyes widened curiously as her father made faces at her.

"You have the prettiest eyes that anyone has ever seen." He cooed when the girl gave out a soft coo. "I love you really much Jacqueline Malfoy.

Giving a kiss on his daughter's small head, he paced along the length of the room as his only voice echoed the walls.

"You know, I was upset when I got to know that mummy and I were having you. I wanted a boy. Your mummy and I had a huge aruguement and I made her cry. It was when I realised that I always wanted a girl. A sweet little baby girl who looked like her beautiful mummy. And I guess, my wish was granted."

It was when the father realised that his baby girl had closed her eyes and had drifted off to a dreamless sleep. He smiled and gave a kiss on her chubby cheek before securely placing her back into the cradle.

"Did you really mean it?" He heard a voice behind him and found his wife, wide awake, flushed with the after effects of labor. He smiled and sat next to her on the small bed and gave a kiss on her temple.

"Each and every word of it." He said honestly. "I am glad that you gifted me the cutest and the most beautiful daughter any man could ever have. And I love her as much as I love you."

She gave him the best refreshing smile and took his hand. "That's why I love you so much."

He squeezed her hand in response and said "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW AND RESPOND :)**


End file.
